Lancer (Fate/Reverse - Penthesilea)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ペンテシレイア |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= B |endurance= B+ |agility= A- |mana= A |luck= E |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= B |skill2= Favor of Ares |skill2value= B |skill3= Charisma |skill3value= C |skill4= Vowed Grudge |skill4value= C |np1= Ólethros tou Ippólyta |np1target= Anti-Unit/Anti-Queen |np1rank= B}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'10"|weight = 130 lbs|sizes = B80/W60/H87|birthp = Greece|hairc = White|eyec = Yellow|armament = Spear, small shield|likes = Her sister, hunting (though she doesn't do it anymore)|dislikes = Herself|enemy = Any Heroic Spirit of Greek origin, especially Achilles and Diomedes.|imagecol = Red|Bloodline = |talent = Fishing}}Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is a Lancer-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. She becomes a Servant of the Protagonist during the story. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penthesilea Penthesilea] (ペンテシレイア, Penteshireia), a famous Amazon who was the daughter of Ares, the god of war, and the sister of [[Archer (Fate/Reverse - Hippolyta)|'Hippolyta']]. After her sister was abducted and forced into marriage by Theseus, Lancer gathered up an army of Amazons and storm into the city of Athens and save her sister. She caught up to Theseus during the battle and threw her spear at him with the intent to kill, but tragedy then struck as Theseus dodged Lancer's spear and it pierced Hippolyta through the chest instead as she was about to attack Theseus from behind. The accidental killing of her own sister plunged Lancer into a state of heavy grief and despair, making her feel that her life should end if that is what will earn her atonement, but because she was a warrior and an Amazon, the only way to obtain atonement was to be slain in battle honorably. There are some tales about Lancer saying that she accidentally killer her sister in a similar action (pierced through the chest by Lancer's spear) when they were hunting deer together in the forest. When the Trojans lost their champion, Hector, in a duel against [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rider_of_Red Achilles] in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trojan_War Trojan War], the Trojans sought the help of the Amazons. Lancer accepted their request for aid, determined to show the Greeks that the Amazons were a force to be reckoned with, all the while hoping that she can redeem herself for killing Hippolyta. One her first and only day of fighting in the Trojan War, Lancer and the other Amazons slay a good amount of Greek soldiers, she pursues the large warrior Ajax intending on dueling with him before she finally comes across Achilles and fights him. Unfortunately for Lancer, the duel only lasts with Achilles killing Lancer with landing just one hit on her with his spear. Achilles felt remorse after he killed her, realizing how beautiful Lancer looked. He killed Thersites, who mocked Achilles over his slaying of Lancer, which ended up causing a never-ending rift between him and Diomedes, whom had slain two of Lancer's Amazon warriors during the battle. Appearance Lancer's appearance is that of an adult variation of her Berserker counterpart, though her attire as a Lancer-class Servant is different. Personality Comparing the two sisters, Lancer's nature is more tomboyish as opposed to Hippolyta's more feminine nature. She despises herself for killing her sister and wanted to end her own life there and then, but Lancer knew that doing so would be a shameful act for an Amazon to do, so the only way she could be at peace with herself over her terrible crime was to be slain in battle. She doesn't like most men and her relationships towards fellow Greek Heroic Spirits (except for Hippolyta) are completely negative. She especially hates Achilles, not because he was the one who killed her, but because he saw her as woman before a warrior. Regardless though, she accepted her fate at his hands, as her sin for killing her own sister had been cleansed from her. After being given a second chance of redemption, Lancer becomes quite protective towards her sister, never hesitating to beat up any males who try to flirt with her. She sees Hervor as a worthy rival and becomes a good friend to her once she is under a Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist. She spends her free time outside the Grail Castle grounds fishing, she also enjoyed hunting in forests when she was alive but she refuses to do that anymore. Role Lancer shows up to attack Grail Castle after learning that her sister has also been summoned in the Reverse Side of the World, she believes Hippolyta had been kidnapped and imprisoned by Queen Justeaze and the Protagonist, whom Lancer deems evil. Even with Hippolyta herself trying to calm her down, Lancer is too enraged to be reasoned with, leaving Hervor, Medusa and Scáthach no choice but to fight her. After the unexpected arrival and eventual defeat of the Revenant Minotaur of Arrogance does Lancer realize her error, her sister comforts her whilst reassuring Lancer that she forgives her for what had happened between the two. Abilities Even though she is not a Berserker-class Servant, Lancer still displays much ferocity with her strength and power. Just like her sister Hippolyta, Lancer also has Charisma, Divinity and Favor of Ares as her Personal Skills, however she has one more Personal Skill in contrast to Hippolyta, which is the Skill Vowed Grudge. Vowed Grudge serves as more of a curse despite a boost in strength and endurance, the origin coming from Lancer's hatred for certain male Heroic Spirits who hail from Greece. This Skill only activates if (and only if) Lancer is in the same presence of a certain male Servant of Greek origin. Despite the enhancements its grants, Lancer's mentality slightly deteriorates and her personality changes into that of one who desires vengeance and nothing else, a situation like that can be difficult for a Master to control Lancer in this state. If Lancer and her target of vengeance somehow break away from each other and retreat from the battlefield, she will retain her composure and sense, though the impulse for wanting revenge will not cease to fade from Lancer's mind now that she will be aware that there is a male Greek Heroic Spirit nearby. The targets of Lancer's vengeance limits to not just the Greek heroes that fought in the Trojan War, but also Heracles and Theseus as well. Lancer's one and only Noble Phantasm is the spear Ólethros tou Ippólyta, which is the very weapon she used to accidentally kill her own sister with. Upon full activation, her spear can one-hit kill female Heroic Spirits (no matter who or how powerful they are) that were known to be queens in their legend. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Lancer Category:Lancer-class Servants Category:Lancer Class Servants Category:Greek Heroic Spirits